10 Million Dollars
by TKS-bishies
Summary: Atobe spent 10 million dollars on Jirou. Why? And is it worth it?


_Hey! Thanks for checking out this story ^~^_

**Fandom:Prince of Tennis**

**Pairing: Adorable Pair-AtobeXJirou**

_A/N: Well, this story was written based on a somewhat real life event. Except that of course Atobe's much richer than anybody I know so the setting and prices were tweaked. This story came about because I am so obsessed with POT, I have the tendency to change happenings in my life into stories of POT characters. Oh well. I'm still working on my writing so if it isn't that good, don't mind it ^^_

_—_

Atobe was in a party and he was utterly bored.

'Last call, going at one million dollars.

'One and a half million' a voice sounded.

'First call, going at one and a half million dollar'

The host was bidding different items at ridiculously low bidding prices. These items were not worth his attention anyways. What with those unrefined necklaces and red wine. He could import wine from France if he wanted, who wanted red wine-only commoners drank it. The only up side was that he had Jirou napping on his lap. Well, he used to have. Now all he had was a hyper blond bouncing up and down on the seat beside him.

'Na Jirou. What about going with me to...'

'Neh neh neh! SUGOIIII! Kei-chan! The bidding items are SUGOIII!'

The diva scowled.

'Stupid host. Stupid bidding. Why did it have to be so loud anyways. It woke Jirou up. Now ore-sama no longer had Jirou 's warmth. His attention wasn't on him too. And ore-sama should never be ignored'

Atobe's scowl deepened, but of course, everyone who saw him only saw him with a haughty expression. After all, he was THE Atobe Keigo.

15 minutes later...

Atobe's face was still set in a haughty expression. That is, if you took away the minuscule frown that marred his perfect features.

His blond was still as high as ever and bouncing up and down on his seat. The diva was starting to miss his warmth very much and he was not amused.

Nobody would believe it, but the purple-haired tennis player was having an internal monologue. Yes, he was that bored.

'Why did ore-sama have to attend this dinner when ore-sama has better things to do. Like doing something with Jirou (his Chibi smirks naughtily). Instead, Ore-sama is stuck here with stuck-up snobs and a lover who seems not to notice that Ore-sama exists. The bidding items can't be more beautiful than ore-sama can they? His boyfriend should learn to appreciate ore-sama's beauty more. And it's so noisy... Wait, why is there a hush silence? Even Jirou's quiet and he's not sleeping... His lover was quiet... The blond wasnt sleeping.. Ahn?!'

And the diva snapped back to the present.

Well, he did so just in time to catch a hyperactive lover of his, who had leapt into his arms.

"Neh Neh Neh! KEI-CHAN, That necklace is SUGOIIII. It's so pretty!" The blond whisper-shouted as he squirmed in excitement in the diva's arms.

"Demo.. It's so expensive too." And his voice lowered. Atobe could sense the disappointment radiating of his lover and see the light dim in his lover's chocolate brown eyes. He looked just like a kicked puppy-and that wouldn't do.

Now paying closer attention to the MC who was holding the necklace and describing it, Atobe had to agree that the necklace was beautiful. It was simple but elegant and he knew it would fit Jirou just right.

"This necklace's starting price is 2.5 million dollars. Any takers?"

Whispers broke out among the guests, as they discussed the price of the necklace. Even Atobe had to agree that it wasnt cheap for a necklace. However, he had seen the look in his lover's eyes when the price was announced. The light in his eyes had dimmed considerably and he had looked down at the table in disappointment. The blond rarely asked for anything and expressed what he wanted. As such, this time, Atobe was going to make sure that Jirou got what he wanted.

With a delicate click of his fingers, the whole ballroom became quiet once again.

"Ore-sama is willing to pay 3 million dollars for that necklace.", and everybody turned to stare at the Atobe heir in awe. Jirou's head snapped up and he looked at Atobe with wide eyes, all the while tugging on his sleeves like an innocent puppy.

"Kei-chan? Why are you bidding for it? It's so expensive. Don't waste money on such things ne Kei-chan. Don't bid for it."

The diva's reply was a warm and knowing smile. Hearing the blond'a words, Atobe's heart had melted more and it had fuelled his determination to get that necklace. Here his lover was, thinking and worrying about Atobe, instead of trying to get what he wanted. Of course the diva had to get that necklace.

"I'm offering 4 million."

And all heads swivelled to look for the source of voice- a voice Atobe knew well. It belonged to the son of one of his family's business rivals. The diva scowled. Of all things that irritating guy could compete with him in, he just had to compete for the right to own that necklace his lover wanted. Well, too bad. Jirou really wanted that necklace and Atobe would do anything to get it for him. So what if the guy was rich-he was only that. Unfortunately for him, the diva was richer.

"Well then, ore-sama is offering 6 million."

The guy smirked. "7.5 million."

"Kei-chan? It's fine. Don't pay so much for it. It's not worth it anyways. Stop bidding please" Jirou pleaded with Atobe, putting his puppy eyes into full use.

"What is this? You don't trust my insight ahn? If I say that it's worth it, then it's worth it. Don't worry." And he squeezed his lover comfortingly.

Atobe then raised his head to give the guests a haughty smirk.

"Ahn? Thats quite a huge sum to pay for a necklace isn't it? Unfortunately, ore-sama happens to also want that necklace very much, so what about 10 million dollars"

A stunned silent fell over the guests in the ballroom. 10 million dollars was not a small sum of money. In fact, some of the guests took about 2 months to earn 10 million dollars. And the diva knew it. He glanced down at his boyfriend and resisted the urge to glomp, yes glomp, him. Jirou was gaping at him with wide eyes, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. An adorable one at that. However, Atobe Keigo did not glomp people. That was his boyfriend's job.

"Te-ten million dollars?!" The host stuttered, staring at the heir with bulging eyes.

"Ahn? How many times do you want ore-sama to repeat myself. Yes, ten million dollars. Now can ore-sama get that necklace. Ore-sama wants to leave. Are there any objections?"

"..."

Silence was his only answer. Smirking, Atobe gazed out at the crowd, his smirk growing bigger when he caught sight of the irritated scowl of his 'rival'.

"Kei-chan? Ne, Kei-chan. You got the necklace?!" A soft voice whispered in awe.

"Why yes I did Jirou. Did you doubt my ability to get it?" And the diva smiled affectionately down at him. Warmth spread through Atobe's body as his cute blond smiled back up at him dazedly, snuggling up to him cutely and murmuring nonsensical affections.

Glancing up at the crowd once again, Atobe said: "Ah, ore-sama thought so. Now please deliver the necklace to ore-sama's mansion and ore-sama will pay you then. Ore-sama assumes you know where ore-sama stays?"

And he was answered with a stunned nod. It was impossible to not know where the purple-haired diva stayed. After all, the was an Atobe and his house was not, by any scale, small. With a satisfied smirk, Atobe dragged his lover out of the ballroom, into the limousine parked outside the venue.

In the limousine, Jirou could only sit and stare at his boyfriend dazedly, still in his happiness-induced daze. Atobe had paid ten million dollars to make him happy. Ten million dollars. And even though he knew that money was not a problem to his boyfriend and ten million dollars did not mean much, he was still happy. The diva would not pay 1 million dollars, let alone ten, to make any random friend of his happy, so that meant that he was very special. Jirou was happy enough with that. Wanting to express his gratitude and affections, the blond leapt onto his lover's lap and proceeded to nuzzle his nose against the diva's purple hair (O.O). Chuckling, Atobe could only enjoy the attention. It was worth it after all-that 10 million dollars. Jirou was happy and Atobe had the attention and love he wanted. Life was great.

**-OWARI-**

_Ömake:_

"Oi Jirou! Where did you get that necklace? Lemme see that!"

"Gakuto, that's rude of you. Though Jirou, I too, am curious as to where you would get such an elegant necklace from."

"You idiot Gakuto! You're too loud. Can't you see that me and Choutarou are discussing our doubles strategy!"

"Shishido-san! Ne, it's fine Mukahi-senpai. I'm also curious about that necklace fits you really well Jirou-senpai."

"Gekokujo"

"Well...let-yawn-me think...Last Friday, the necklace was given to me by A-"

"Ahn, What's this commotion about? Go back to practice. NOW!"

And Atobe and Jirou shared a small smile.

_—_

_A simple review would brighten up my day ^^ and then I'll have the motivation to work on my multi-chapter fanfiction that I posed post soon xD_

**REVIEW PLEASE**


End file.
